Past Times
by Mystic Winds
Summary: Maybe PG, don't know. Harry gets a gift from Sirius one day and finds out what it does too late and is taken back in time along with Ron and Hermione to when Harry's parents were their age. Sirius is the DADA teacher too. What will happen I wonder?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like this story everyone! Please review even if it's a flame. 

Please don't use any vulgar language though or I will be force to block you or 

remove your review. You may use words such as sucks, crud, crap, friggin, 

freakin, gosh, and any other G rated words. I really do not appreciate profanity 

used in my reviews. I got one once and the words weren't even directed towards 

me. Still doesn't make it in any way appropriate. I blocked that person and told 

them that if they tried to review anonymously with more profanity those reviews 

would be removed. Also I changed it so that Sirius still lives, ha! He never 

should have died, I tell you! Thank you for reading this note and enjoy the 

chapter!

Chapter 1

Harry sat staring at the package in front of him. It had come in while he was 

eating breakfast and had almost been dropped into his porridge. As soon as he had 

seen who it was from he had jumped up and ran for his houses common room. 

Hermione and Ron had yelled for him to tell them what was the matter but all he 

yelled back was, "Snuffles!" 

When they heard this they also jumped up, managing to knock over Neville in the 

process. They apologized quickly and bolted out of the dining hall, hot on 

Harry's heels. Everyone stared after them in confusion except one pair of 

twinkling eyes. Professor Dumbledore.

~*~

"What is it?"

"It's," Harry opened the box and looked inside, "It's a necklace. Do you think it 

does something?"

"You never know with Snuffles," Harry picked up the necklace and handed it to 

Hermione, "What do you make of it 'Mione?" She took it from him and examined it 

closely.

"It has some sort of language on it. It isn't anything I know though."

"That's a shock..." Hermione glared at Ron and he backed into his chair as much 

as he could, "Just a joke 'Mione." She gave an indignant huff and went back to 

examining the writing.

"Can you read it?" Harry looked a bit anxious now as he said this.

"Well, it looks as if it should say:

Ammesura intaminn, unt untaminn manhan...ceila intulra." As soon as Hermione was 

done with the last word the fire in the fireplace grew in a flash and then died. 

Everything shook. The three friends grabbed onto the arms of the chair they were 

sitting in and held on for dear life. After a minute the shaking stopped. They 

all looked at each other in surprise and then looked at the necklace that 

Hermione still held.

"Next time we get something from Sirius, how 'bout we not read what's on it 

hmmm?" Hermione and Ron nodded their heads looking a little shocked still.

"Why would he send us something like this? Does he even know what it does? It 

could have blown up on us!"

"Ron, calm down. Maybe it was just some sort of joke. Once a Marauder, always a 

Marauder."

"It doesn't seem like a joke."

"Are you saying, Harry, that this might have been sent by...by you-know-who?" It 

had been two years since Lord Voldemort had risen. It was now Harry's sixth year 

and he'd finally been made an official member of the Order, along with Ron and 

Hermione. Ron still had a bit of trouble saying the dark lords' name still, though 

he had been lectured many times by Hermione about it. 

"No, no. Can't be. He doesn't know we call Sirius Snuffles. I'm saying that 

perhaps Sirius has a plan for this, whatever it is." A bell was heard from 

outside and all of them jumped, only to realize that it was the first class bell.

"Oh, we're going to be late for class. Come on." Hermione and Ron made their way 

to the portrait hole but turned back around, finding that Harry hadn't followed.

"Coming Harry?" He had the necklace held up in front of him, his eyes locked on 

it.

"I'll just put this upstairs and I'll meet you at class. You can go ahead without 

me." They both nodded, though concern was obviously present in their eyes. As 

soon at they were out of sight Harry stood up and made his way upstairs. He 

reached the trunk at the end of his bed when everything shook like it had before. 

He fell to one knee, grabbing onto his trunk with his hand. The shaking finally 

stopped but before Harry could stand back up a wave of nausea swept over him, and 

then everything went dark.

~*~

Hogwarts 1976:

"Hey James, if you move any slower we may have to get a new Seeker!"

"Just a sec. I forgot something in the dorms!"

"Try to hurry, you've been late for Quidditch practice twice this week."

"Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll be right down." James Potter ran up the stairs to his 

dorm room. He was almost to his bed when he stopped in his tracks. There in the 

middle of the room laid a boy with a trunk beside him. What made it even stranger 

was that this boy seemed to be an exact replica of himself. He ran back out of 

the dorms to shout down to Sirius to come up.

"What is it Prongs?"

"I'm not sure. Either I've just discovered my long lost twin or I'm having an out 

of body experience. Will you just come up here?" Sirius hurried up the stairs 

followed by the two remaining Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They 

all stared in shock at they saw the boy on the floor.

"He does look like you," Peter squeaked in a shocked voice. They all moved closer 

to him to get a better look.

"Yeah, except that scar. Do you see it James? It looks like a lightning bolt." 

Sirius was holding back the unconscious boys' hair a bit to show everyone the scar 

on his forehead.

"Odd. Wonder who he is." The boy then stirred a bit and they all backed up. His 

eyelids fluttered open revealing emerald green eyes. He lay there for a moment 

before his eyes widened and he shot up, looking around him in shock.

"Hermione?! Ron?! Where are you?! What-What happened?" He then noticed that he 

had company and looked around. When his eyes landed on James his jaw dropped and 

his eyes widened even more.

"Um...Hi, my name's James Potter?"

~*~

James Potter? Several thoughts were swimming through Harry's head at once. He 

subdued them though, telling himself that this was not a good time to panic. 

Clearing his throat he tried to speak in as steady a voice he possibly could.

"I-I'm Harry, Harry P-," He quickly thought up a name, "Pleeter."

"Er, nice to meet you Harry. Are you all right?"

"I think so." Harry then looked around the room at everyone else.

"Oh, these are my friends, the Marauders of Hogwarts. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, 

and Peter Pettigrew." James pointed to each of his friends in turn. When Harry 

heard Peter's name his eyes shot to him. A hate filled him and all he wanted to 

do was strangle the plump boy. But as soon as he looked in those eyes the hate 

was gone, replaced by pity and sadness. He didn't look in any way harmful. In 

fact he reminded Harry a bit of Neville. To hide the fact that he had been 

staring at Peter he gave a nod and then nodded in greeting to everyone else. He 

smiled a little at each of them and then turned his head back to James.

"How did you get here?" Before Harry could answer two students came running in. A 

girl with bushy brown hair and a red headed boy.

"Harry! Something happened..." The girl stopped when she saw everyone in the 

room. When her eyes landed on James and then on Harry her face went pale and she 

fainted. The red head caught her before she fell, looking around him bewildered.

"I-I don't think we should open anything else from Snuffles anymore Harry." Harry 

nodded his head gravely. He then got up from where he was sitting by his trunk 

and helped the boy carry the girl over to a bed.

"Harry, is everything all right."

"Uh, yes just fine. Oh, this is my friend Ron W-Weldon and the girl who passed 

out is my other friend Hermione Green," in a lower voice Harry spoke to Ron, "I 

think we should go talk to Dumbledore." Ron nodded and then looked at Hermione.

"We should take Hermione to the hospital wing."

"Alright," Harry then rose his voice to address the rest of the group, "We need 

to see your headmaster. Do you mind showing us the way, and where the hospital 

wing is?"

"Sure," James smiled, "It'll give us an excuse to be late for Quidditch practice 

this time."

~*~

James kept an eye on the strange students that they were leading. It was 

puzziling how they could have just shown up, and why did Harry look so much like 

him? That was a mystery in itself. Harry had said while they were walking that it 

had just been a bad portkey, and they had all ended up in different places but he 

felt that there was more to this story. The one named Ron was levitating his 

friend Hermione in front of him. He looked worried and confused all at once. He 

was staring at everything in sight as if it was all familiar yet foriegn to him.

"Is your school a lot like Hogwarts?" Ron jumped a bit out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah very much."

"What year are you guys in?"

"Sixth."

"We are too. So... You're all exchange students?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Must be exciting...Here's the hospital wing." They left Hermione with Madame 

Pompfrey after telling her what happened and then they left to go to Professor 

Dumbledore's office. They finally reached the gargoyle.

"Oh crap, we don't know the password....uh, cauldron cakes." This didn't work so 

everyone shouted out a suggestion.

"Chocolate frogs."

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans." Still didn't work.

"Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the winding 

stairs.

"Aha! There you go Harry, Ron. The headmaster's office is just up there."

"Thanks. We'll be fine from here." The two boys quickly went up the stairs. The 

Marauders looked at each other in confusion.

"Strange boys."

"Yeah, wonder what that was all about."

"Whatever it was, they were a bit nervous about it."

"Enough of this," said Sirius, "We need to get to practice Prongs, or have you 

forgotten we're playing Ravenclaw in a week?"

"Alright. Are you coming too Moony, Wormtail?"

"Sure." The four friends walked off, forgetting their strange visitors for the 

moment.

~*~

"Remind me again, Harry, why we needed an escort to places we already know?"

"Because, we're not supposed to know. Now, come on. I'm sure whatever's going on, 

Professor Dumbledore can explain." They both reached the door and carefully 

knocked. They heard a faint, 'come in', and so opened the door. In front of them 

in a desk was a slightly younger Dumbledore and sitting in a chair in front of 

him was none other than Sirius Black.

"Ah, there you are," said Sirius causing much confusion from Harry and Ron. 

Sirius merely smiled and then turned back to Dumbledore, "These are two of the 

students I was speaking of. Their portkey malfunctioned, I'm afraid. They were 

supposed to show up in here at the same time as me."

"Yes, I see Professor Manning. But where is the third one that you spoke of, a 

girl?"

"She's in the hospital wing. She...um, fainted," put in Harry quickly. 

Dumbledore's gaze fell upon Harry then. His eyes seemed to bore into him, seeking 

Harry's darkest secrets. Harry merely stared calmly back his gaze equally 

searching, something that had taken much patients and skill to hewn. It had come 

in handy many times when he wanted to keep his secrets, especially when he faced 

Voldemort.

"You look very much like one of my students, James Potter. Any relation, Mr...?"

"Pleeter, Harry Pleeter and I'm afraid not. I have met him though, plus his 

friends. This is my friend Ron Weldon, sir," Harry gestured to Ron, "And the girl 

that is in the hospital wing is Hermione Green."

"Yes, I see. Professor Manning here was discussing your transfer to this school 

and is applying for our Defense against the Dark Arts teaching position."

"Oh." That's all Harry could say as he looked at his godfather in confusion. The 

look in his eyes told Harry that he would explain everything later so he kept 

silent.

"Professor Manning, you will need to take the required tests and these two and 

their friend will be sorted tomorrow. What year are they in?"

"Sixth year, all of them."

"Then everything seems to be in order. I'll let you take that test now, and you 

two," Dumbledore looked at Ron and Harry once again, "may go see Ms. Green in the 

hospital wing. Professor Manning will join you once he has finished."

"Thank you Professor." Harry and Ron then left the room to see how Hermione was.

~*~

"That boy, Harry. He's an...interesting young man. Are you sure he's only in 

sixth year?" Dumbledore turned a questioning eye upon Professor Manning (Really 

Sirius Black).

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he just looked as if he had the weight of the world upon him. That's nothing 

anyone should endure at such a young age."

"Well, Harry's an extraordinary boy. He's been through a lot." Dumbledore nodded 

staring off in deep thought.

"Professor?" 

"Yes?" Dumbledore jolted out of his musing.

"May we begin the test now?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Dumbledore rose from his seat to get the materials, the 

whole time trying to put thoughts of th new students behind him for the moment, 

but failing.

Who were they?

A/N: How's that for my first chapter? Good, bad? Tell me please. Thank you for 

reading and don't forget to review!

p.s. I know I told you that I would have my G/D crossover story Luckyducky7 but I 

just had to write this first. Sorry! I'm still working on that other story 

though! **(I had the year that James was in 6th year as originally 1981 but changed it after a review *Thank you!* telling me that it was wrong. I have no idea why I put 1981. I should have seen that it was wrong but I guess I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go bang my head against a wall somewhere. *Walks off looking for a wall to endure her hard head smashing against it***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad I got so many positive reviews on my first chapter! Now to make sure everyone isn't confused I will continue to call the older Sirius Black, Professor Manning and the younger one Sirius. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story so I'll know the ending to it about the same time as you will. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last chapter. You know that I don't own Harry Potter, right? Good.

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were soon joined by Professor Manning in the hospital wing beside Hermione's bed. She had just woken up before he had walked in.

"Siri...um, I mean Professor Manning. Care to explain what's going on here?" Manning smiled and sat down in an extra chair.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Fine, but you're avoiding Harry's question. Why did I see a younger version of you and the rest of the Marauders and why is Harry calling you Professor Manning?" He grinned once again, a grin that he usually preserved for pranks and leaned back in his chair.

"Did I ever tell any of you about my favorite teacher?" All of them shook their heads and he continued, "Well, I was just thinking about him a few weeks ago. I remember that he came about the same time three exchange students came to our school...Ring any bells?" His grin was now from ear to ear as he saw realization dawn on each of their faces.

"You were your favorite teacher?"

"Yeah, kind of ironic isn't it?"

"And we are these three exchange students...Why? What are we doing here?" Professor Manning's face now sobered as he looked at Harry.

"Because of something you three did during your time here. You being here is part of the reason Voldemort didn't succeed in this time. "

"What did we do?" Manning shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there when some of it happened and James wouldn't tell me. I do remember, however that Harry was in the hospital wing after whatever happened."

"And you were willing to put Harry in this situation after knowing that he could get hurt?!" Hermione's face was slightly pink as she stared at Professor Manning in disbelief.

"Hermione," Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "You heard what he said. What we did here prevented Voldemort from succeeding. I think a few days in the hospital wing are worth it." Hermione didn't look happy still but kept quiet, seeing that he was right.

"How exactly did you bring us back? Was it that necklace?" Manning nodded.

"The words on it trigger the spell, though it would have gone off eventually if you hadn't read it."

"Where did you get something like that? It's not something you can pick up from just any store," put in Ron, curiously.

"It's a family heirloom. One of the things I didn't throw out. Thank goodness too. We were all meant to come back. As Dumbledore told me once, time is an interesting thing. It seems to have a mind of its own."

"So, we're just supposed to go around as if we're normal kids that transferred from another school? I don't think that's going to be easy, especially with the Marauders around. If you were anything like you are now, and everyone else in your group they won't rest until they get the whole story from us."

"That's why you just need to be careful. I know a spell that will remove us from the Marauders map even. You don't have to worry though. The way I remember it, we were forever stumped about you." This relaxed the three friends a bit. They listen to few other things that Manning needed to tell them but cut their conversation short when Madame Pompfrey came in to check Hermione.

~*~

It was now the next day at breakfast in the Great hall. Everyone was chatting away until they saw Professor Dumbledore stand up and raise his hand for silence.

"Students, before you continue your breakfast I have some introductions to do. First, since Professor Burkhamn decided that she'd retire we have found a new DADA teacher. May I introduce Professor Jonathan Manning." There was a polite applause of welcome and several heads strained to get a better look at the middle aged man at the staff table that would be their new teacher. He stood up and grinned happily and waved.

"Also," continued Dumbledore, "We have three new students. They have transferred here from another school. Harry Pleeter, Hermione Green and Ron Weldon. They will now be sorted." Dumbledore gestured for the three to come up. There were several whispers from around them, especially when everyone saw Harry.

~*~

"Everyone's staring at us," whispered Ron out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, we are new and don't forget that Harry does look a lot like his father," Hermione replied out of the corner of her mouth, "Just ignore them." They all reached the front where the old sorting hat sat upon the stool. Ron went first, being placed in Gryffindor (of course.), then Hermione also. Gryffindor table applauded the loudest as they took their seats. Harry came up finally and stared at the all too familiar hat. He'd been through a lot with that thing. He placed the hat upon his head, and despite the growing he had gone through since first year it fell past his eyes so everything was dark.

'Ah, I see much courage in you Harry Pleeter, or is it Potter?' Harry nearly yanked the hat off of his head when he heard this, 'Oh, don't you worry. I see that you are here to help so I won't tell anyone. I suppose I should place you in your previous house or is it future? Well, that's not important now. Although I still (or is it will?) stick to my decision it's going to have to be...Gryffindor!'

Harry took the hat off and made his way to his friends, who sat beside all the Marauders. Before he sat down he caught sight of long flame red hair on the other side of James. When he sat down he could now see her clearer. There was his mother. The same emerald eyes as him. He couldn't help staring a little at how perfect her and his father already looked beside each other.

"Hey, James' long lost twin. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Sirius leaned forward a little with his trademark Marauder's grin on. He was right across from Harry with Lupin on his right and Peter on his left. As soon as Harry saw that grin and the excited gaze on Peter's face he was suspicious. He knew something very mischievous was coming up.

"Um, thanks but I'm not his twin."

"Oh, it's too late for you Harry," Lupin leaned forward, "Once Sirius has got something stuck in his head it's hard to get it out."

"Yep, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school thought you two were separated at birth and now have been reunited by tomorrow morning," put in Peter in his squeaky voice.

"Hey, not a bad idea Wormtail," Peter's chest puffed up with pride from Sirius' praise, "Harry Potter, long lost twin of James Potter. I can see it now."

"Oh no," said James, "You can forget about ever being known as Harry Pleeter again. Oh, Harry, Ron I forgot. This is my girlfriend Lily Evans." He gestured to Lily beside him, who smiled warmly.

"Hey," said both Harry and Ron.

"Nice to meet you both," she then looked at Hermione who had kept quiet the whole time, "Hermione Green, right?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"Same here. If you want I'll gladly help you around the school."

"That'd be great." The two girls began chatting a little, about what girls usually chat about leaving the guys to their own entertainment.

"So, Harry, Ron, do you like Quidditch?" Both Sirius and James looked at them mischievously.

"Yes, actually. I was Keeper at our old school and Harry here was Seeker. A brilliant one too."

"Really? Well, we'll have to see some time if that's true. James is Gryffindor's Seeker and he's not easily beaten. I myself am a Beater." They were going to go on but then were interrupted by Professor McGonagall walking up to their table. She looked much younger than the McGonagall that Harry knew but still had that same expression on her face of strictness.

"Here are your schedules," she handed the three friends the papers then turned to the Marauders, "Would you four show these boys around the school? No funny business though." Sirius had a face of mock hurt on his face.

"Us, funny business? Never! You can count on us Professor!" He saluted to her but she merely ignored his act and turned to Lily.

"Would you help Ms. Green in any way you may, Ms. Evans?" Lilly nodded. After McGonagall walked off all of the friends stood up from the table. A groan came from one side of the table and they all looked to see Ron staring in dread at his schedule.

"We've got double potions. This is going to be a long day."

"Oh, it won't be that bad. Professor Henkel is actually quite nice, though she is Head of Slytherin." Ron didn't quite look convinced, but followed them out of the Great Hall anyways. As they exited Harry caught him grumbling something under his breath.

"Come on Ron. It can't be that bad. At least we don't have Snape."

"But did you see who we have in the class." Ron held up his schedule in front of Harry's face. Slytherin was clearly printed on the paper beside their potions class. This time it was Harry's turn to groan.

"This is going to be a long day..."

A/N: Like? I can't believe I actually finished this chapter! *Dances* I'm glad people are actually reading this story. I hope I didn't make you wait too long and I hope that I won't make you wait too long for my next chapter! Please review, and remember that flames are welcome but no vulgar words. Those just make me cringe.

*The sun rises, mist dissipates. Time for Mystic Winds slumber.* Day bad, night good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi to all my readers! It's been awhile since I last posted and I'm so so sorry! Better late than never though. Here's the next chapter! I still don't know where I'm going with this story really, who knows what might happen. *Hums a nameless tune* Oh, yeah on with the story then…

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, which is killing me because I wish I did… satisfied?

Chapter 3

It was a long day.

Although the teacher was far more cheerful than Snape ever was, they still had to deal with the Slytherins. It didn't help that one of them just happened to be their future potion's teacher. He sat two seats in front of them and kept on glaring back at both the Marauders and the dream team. He especially glared at James and Harry. Rumors of Harry being James' long lost twin had quickly spread throughout the school causing there to be much chattering and whispering around Harry and James, much to Sirius' entertainment. If it hadn't been for the 'incident', which Sirius swears was just Snape tripping on his own flat feet and spilling potion on himself, the class would have seemed to be stuck in time.

"At least she was nicer than Snape," said Harry in almost a whisper.

"Harry, Fluffy could have been our teacher and have been 'nicer' than Snape." Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder and made shushing noises when he said this.

"You don't want _them_ to hear do you?" By them she meant the Marauders and Lily, just ahead of them. Ron merely grumbled something about pestering girls who worried too much under his breath in reply.

"Professor Henkel was a nice teacher though. She actually smiled, and more than once too," said Harry attempting to break the tension building up between his two friends.

"Personally, I think she had some fascinating outlooks on the theories of potions."

"Yeah, though I don't find her idea of homework very 'fascinating'_._ A two page essay on the many theories of potions is not the way to start off with a new teacher," replied Harry with a look of distaste on his face.

"Well if you don't wait until the last minute like you usually do, you won't have to worry. At least she's allowing us more time than even Professor Snape on a good day would give."

"Did my ears deceive me, or did I actually hear an insult directed towards a teacher come from your mouth, 'Mione?" Hermione glared at Ron in a way that said, 'don't push it or else.' Ron noticed this and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione. You don't want to be late for class do you?" They looked up to find the Marauders looking back at them inquiringly.

"I'll see you two in care for magical creatures then," said Hermione. Then in a lower voice she said, "Don't get into trouble you two." She then went down another hallway to follow Lily to her Arithmancy class before Ron could make any protests. Ron grumbled a little more but set his mind to getting to Divination.

"Well let's see how much this divination's teacher is a fraud as Trelawney was. Hey, maybe they'll predict your death too Harry." Harry chuckled a little at this and then went to catch up with the other boys, Ron not too far behind.

~*~ 

They made their way up to the tower, climbing the all too familiar ladder to the divination's class. What Harry and Ron faced next confused them immensely.

"No chairs or tables?" Harry looked around to see candles randomly placed around the floor with several large plush pillows circling each.

"Usually we have them," said James. Apparently they weren't the only ones confused by this display, "I wonder what's up." They all took a seat each on one of the pillows, hoping that the teacher would soon explain. Students filed in and took seats with confused looks in their eyes. Chatting started and soon the whole room was abuzz with talk. Ron turned to Sirius who was by him then.

"Who's the teacher Sirius?"

"Professor Kismet. She can seem like a bit of a crack pot at times but she's actually quite good." Their conversation was cut short by a door opening at the back of the room. The room became immediately quiet as a woman in her mid thirties stepped in. Her emerald robes swished with every movement she made, causing the silver embroidering of roses encircling the sleeves to catch the light of the candles, which had immediately lit themselves when she entered. As she walked along the open space, gazing down at her students with shining honey-brown eyes, the lights of the lamps slowly dimmed until all that lit the room was the candles. Ron leaned over to Harry, lowering his voice so that he alone could hear.

"You have to admit, she's got a heck of an entrance." Harry nodded but kept his eyes on the teacher. There was something about her that was more… real. She didn't have such a false act around her as Trelawney had. She soon reached the place where Harry and Ron sat and her gaze finally fell on them. The candlelight illuminated her face in a way that made her appear ageless. 

"Ah, Harry, Ron. Welcome to my class. As I am sure your fellow students have told you," her eyes quickly flicked to Sirius then back to them, "I am Professor Kismet. I hope you find me more… genuine than your previous teacher, though I'm sure she had the true sight at times." Both Harry and Ron nodded and smiled. Harry felt a bit unnerved, though his outward appearance was unfazed. What she had just said was practically what he was thinking before. And she said she, she! They could have had a male teacher but she chose to say she. He stored this information at the back of his mind when she turned to the rest of the class though, for further inspection later.

"Class, I'm sure you've all been wondering why the classroom is like this today," she made a gesture, taking in all of the pillows and candles. Several heads nodded and she continued, "Today I would like to teach you how to see the future through meditation. It is similar to telling the future from dreams, but with less of the nonsense that usually is included in dreams. What you see can either be symbolic for something or it will show what exactly happens. The symbols are usually more surreal than the true vision though." She walked to the end of the room and turned to face the entire class again.

"Now, I want you all to make sure your legs are crossed. Girls may kneel but it can be uncomfortable. Now rest your hands on your knees, palms up or down whichever feels right to you," She waited as everyone got situated and then continued, "Once you have done this you need to fix your eyes on the candle before you. Watch how the flame flickers…"

Harry watched the flame of the candle waver in the faint breeze of the room.

"… Think of nothing but this flame and my voice…"

Her voice seemed to slow its ability to sink into Harry's thoughts as he watched the flame. The flickering seemed to become more of a dance before his eyes and the sound of Professor Kismet's voice, the beat that it turned and twisted to.

"… Just relax… relax your mind and watch the flame…"

He did relax. Though his eyes still steadily gazed upon the flame as if in fascination of the elegance that something so minute could carry, the rest of him seemed to go slack. He still sat in a sitting position, but it looked more relaxed. As he continued to watch the flame dance to his surprise, yet he felt as if he expected it all along, the flame fanned out. It grew, thinning itself to the transparency of glass. It grew into a pillar up to two feet high. He watched in amazement as it bent before him.

Suddenly without warning it shot out at him, straight for his eyes. He could not react to it, except to stiffen in surprise. He braced himself for what he expected to be a searing of his retina, but instead encountered a warm sensation in his eyes.

He was then hit with several pictures at once. It took mere seconds for them to sort themselves out into order and then they flashed through quickly, like a muggle movie on fast forward. Scenes of burning houses flashed then disappeared, replaced by several women children and men running. Their screams seared into Harry's mind like a hot poker. He felt himself bite into his lower lip to hold in the scream that wanted to emit from his own mouth, drawing blood. The scenes seemed to jump back to normal speed as they landed on a scene of four figures. The figures came closer and Harry could now see them as a stag, a dog, a rat, and a girl. He knew immediately who the animals were and by the red hair, he could tell that this was Lily. They all crept along the school grounds, hiding themselves in shadows. As they passed through one shadow near the school, the dog and the stag turned back into James and Sirius. Sirius picked up the rat, which was Peter and gently placed him in his pocket. James, Sirius, and Lily then disappeared underneath the invisibility cloak. This wasn't the end of the scene though. Harry's 'eyes' seemed to follow where they were though he could not seen them. He suddenly felt cold, very cold. He could feel himself shiver and the scene before him seemed to darken. Three dark hooded figures glided along the school grounds heading straight for where Harry could feel the presence of the cloaked friends. They were moving fast. Soon the three dementors circled the friends and out of sheer fright the cloak was dropped. Lily fell to her knees, a silent shout of terror coming from her mouth. James wrapped an arm around her protectively, but looked drained himself. Sirius moved in closer to his friends, the effects of the dementors causing him to recoil into an appearance that gave the impression of a dog with its tail between its legs and ears laid flat in fright. Peter couldn't be seen but one of Sirius' pockets shuddered.

The dementors moved slowly closer…

Before Harry could see what happened to them, a light flashed and the warmth receded from his eyes back into a flickering flame before him. He then looked around to see everyone staring at him, some in awe and confusions, others suspicion. 

"D-Did anyone else see that?"

"See what Harry?" Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"The flame! Didn't it grow and then shoot towards anyone elses eyes?"

"All I saw was you stiffen and then your eyes started to glow. After a few seconds you shivered and we could see your breath, as if it were suddenly cold but it wasn't cold one bit in here," James put in, who was right across from Harry.

"Harry," He looked up to see a serious faced Professor Kismet looking down at him, "What did you see?"

"I… I saw, burning houses. People running, screaming. I could… hear their screams. It was so real, and then…"

"And then," Kismet encouraged. Harry didn't want to continue though. His eyes quickly shot to where the Marauders sat and then back to Kismet. He calmed his nerves and then made sure to have his mind shields fully up, assuring that there would be no invasions to his memories of the vision. He then looked the teacher straight in the eyes.

"And then the light retreated back into a flame." Professor Kismet looked ecstatic, ignorant to the fact that he had hidden something from her.

"It would seem you have the gift Harry. Not many can see this way, not even the greatest of seers. Usually those with this gift of sight though, can only see the future this way and through dreams I'm afraid. It is far more accurate than nearly anything else though." Harry merely ignored her joyfulness and looked over towards Ron. Ron noticed him and gave a short, quick nod telling that he understood. The bell suddenly rang for the class to dismiss and Harry jumped up and quickly headed towards the trap door.

"Harry, dear. I look forward to the next class," Harry heard from Professor Kismet before he was fully down the ladder. He ignored her though and headed off to his next class, only waiting long enough for Ron to catch up.

"You going to tell me what happened," Ron asked out of the corner of his mouth. Harry looked back towards James and his friends, just getting down the ladder and now heading towards them.

"I'll tell you later. This is something both you and Hermione should hear... and Snuffles. We can go to his office after class." Ron nodded and they continued on to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

A/N: Cliffie!!! I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you review. The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am the more I want to write!

*The sun rises, mist dissipates. Time for Mystic Winds slumber.* Day bad, night good. (And that's the honest truth.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile! Here's the next chapter. I've been a little annoyed by Fanfiction lately, it's not saying I have more than two chapters except if you go to my bio… Well, hope you like this and please, please review!

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me, don't sue.

Chapter 4

Professor Kettleburn showed them something similar to a frog with fur and rabbit ears that day, which he said was a Steapzon. He said that they would be taking care of them until they grew to about the size of a Chihuahua, which would be the peak of their maturity and the magical potency of their fur for certain healing potions.

"I think I prefer Flobberworms to those little monsters," Ron said rubbing his index finger where a red mark was now, "Those teeth are sharp."

"You'll just have to put on some gloves next time. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah, Kettleburn said they weren't poisonous so it should be all right. We need to go see Professor Manning now though."

"Why are we going to see Manning though?" Hermione piped in.

"We'll discuss it when we get there," Harry replied.

"Hey guys, where are you going? Lunch is this way!" They looked around to see the Marauders waving for them to catch up.

"We can't, we have to go see one of the professors," Harry answered back.

"Already in trouble are you?" Sirius said mischievously, "Well, don't let us stop you from making more trouble. We can't be the only ones who do it after all." Before Harry could protest they were gone.

"Come on Harry, we need to go." Harry then followed Ron and Hermione to see Manning.

When they got there, Manning didn't look one bit surprised that they showed up.

"You've had the vision, Harry?" Harry nodded his head, not very surprised himself considering Manning had seen it himself though a very long time ago to him.

"So you know what I saw?"

"I have my suspicions but it would be best if you told me anyways." Harry told them all the part that he kept out and Manning nodded his head gravely.

"Yes, that would explain some things."

"Explain what," Hermione asked.

"I remember that my first class in my sixth year, which would just so happen to be the next class I am going to teach, was something I wasn't expecting. I gave a lesson on patronus casting."

"So that your younger self and the rest of the Marauders could fight the Dementors?" Manning nodded.

"Shouldn't we go and help them?"

"Oh, we will. At least one of us will." Manning's eyes drifted to Harry.

"Why just me?" Harry's godfather shook his head.

"I really don't know. You were the only one that showed up though."

"I think there's one thing that we haven't covered though," Hermione put in, "What were Dementors doing on the school grounds?"

"That's something I don't know. Perhaps you'll find out later on. Here, you three must be hungry and you won't have time to get back to the great hall for lunch." Manning conjured up a platter of sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice. The three saw this as the end of the conversation and said no more.

As soon as they were done with the last sandwich, students began filing into the classroom. With a wave of his wand, Manning had the platter and goblets disappear and escorted the three out of his office. Student that thought they would be first looked disappointed as they saw the three step out from the office. They got into their seats though, ignoring the looks the other early birds gave them.

Not too far after the rest came the Marauders and Lily. They waved at Harry and his friends and took some seats around them. Peter and Lupin sat together, Lily sat by Hermione, Sirius by Ron, and James by Harry after Sirius insisted in hopes that it would confuse the new teacher. Everyone grew quiet then and looked up at the teacher, who had just stood up from his desk.

"Good afternoon class. For those of you who that have not met me yet, I am Professor Manning. Today, I'm going to cover something that not many of your teachers cover. Does anyone know what a Dementor is?" A raven-haired Gryffindor girl raised her hand before Manning had finished his question, much to Hermione's annoyance.  He called on her. "Yes, Miss Heethley?"

"They are the creatures who guard at Azkaban. They have hoods and are all black."

"Yes, good. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me the effects a Dementor can have?" Hermione's hand shot up and he called on her.

"They take all the happiness out of you and if they get too close to you, they may kiss you."

"A kiss?! What would a creature like that be doing that for?" Came the snide comment of a Slytherin.

"It's what they call it when a Dementor sucks the soul of a person out by their mouth. The Dementor's kiss," Manning said, "Good job Miss Green. Another five points for Gryffindor." He then walked to the front of his desk.

"There is only one thing that can fight off a Dementor and that is the Patronus charm. For the next week we will work this spell. Now, we need a demonstration. Harry, would you please come up here?" Everyone stared at Harry as he slowly got up, looking at Manning as if he were crazy. When he got up to the front he whispered softly to Manning.

"Snuffles, what are you doing? I can't show them my Patronus."

"You're the only one that can do it in this class well enough."

"What about you?"

"Mine's not as good as yours and besides, it would be the same as my younger self. Don't worry Harry." Harry reluctantly nodded his head and then went to the side of the classroom.

"Harry here will demonstrate to you what your Patronus should look like once you have mastered the spell. It won't be the same form as yours but it will be as solid as it needs to be to work very well. Harry?" Harry raised his wand and did the wand movement.

"_Expecto__ patronum!_" The silver light shot out and formed into a stag. Everyone stared at it in awe as it galloped around the room a few times before it dissipated. Harry looked over to the Marauders to see if they had reacted to his Patronus' form. They all looked a bit thoughtful, though Peter looked more in awe than anything else.

"Thank you Harry! Five points to Gryffindor for assistance. You may take your seat now." Harry took his seat, carefully watching James out of the corner of his eye for anymore reaction.

"As you just saw, the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Tomorrow we will all practice ours, but for now I will cover a few things with you. The Patronus takes the form of what you feel would protect you, and you must hold a happy thought in your mind for it to successfully to work." (A/N: I hope that's correct! I can't remember!) Manning went on with the right wand movements and other procedures until the bell rang and class was dismissed. It was no homework for them except be prepared to practice until next class. Harry left the room, still wary of the Marauders' if they might ask him why his Patronus was a stag that looked like James' animagus form. They didn't ask any question though, much to his relief.

His Patronus had been him! James couldn't believe it. Not only did this boy look like him, but his Patronus looked just like his animagus form. He didn't want to ask though. Harry seemed to have no ill intent so it didn't seem a threat. When the teacher had covered the information about why the Patronus takes a certain form, this made James curious to why Harry would find this form to be a protector. How did Harry even know how to do the spell? By what Professor Manning had said, it could be difficult and takes awhile to accomplish. But of course, James still didn't know Harry so he didn't want to judge so soon. He'd have to keep an eye on him though…

A/N: Like? Review then to tell me if you do or don't. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Sorry that it's shorter than the previous one. I came sooner than that one though, didn't it? I hope I don't have too many mistakes in here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, death to the daft writer for making us wait so long. Please forgive me, I've been preoccupied lately with other stories and getting work done. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Chapter 5

The next morning Harry couldn't help but glance over at James every few minutes. Ever since they'd finished the DADA class yesterday he'd looked very thoughtful, especially when his gaze landed on Harry. Hermione would tell him several times that there was nothing to worry about but if it was true that Harry was a lot like his father, then James wouldn't give up until the problem that bugged him was solved.

They were all in Transfiguration today, attempting to change cats into stools. James, Remus, and Hermione were doing quite well, but everyone else couldn't seem to get it completely down the first time. Sirius was playing with the tail of his, um… cat/stool, and Peter had only managed to get his cat as stiff as wood (A/N: How did those two manage to become animagus? sighs) . Harry and Ron weren't that bad, but there were still some whiskers visible on Ron's first try and Harry's had a small tuft of fur on the seat. Harry at the moment was wondering why McGonagall would use cats for such a thing when her animagus form was a cat, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see James looking slightly nervous, something that Harry had never seen on his face before. Harry didn't say anything, just looked at him expectantly. Finally, James seemed to get out what he was trying to say.

"Do you know why you're Patronus is a stag?"

"What?" Harry had expected him to ask anything but that. Perhaps, 'Do you realize your Patronus is me?', but this?

"There must be a reason why it's a stag. Professor Manning said that it takes the shape of what you feel protects you, correct?" Harry nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah."

"So?"

"So, what?" Harry knew he was acting rather childish now. He knew perfectly well what he was asking, he just didn't want to answer it and playing dumb was his only means of stalling at the moment. James sighed and repeated his question.

"Why is your Patronus a stag?" Now was the time for lie or truth. Harry chose both.

"The stag…It's sort of a symbol of someone I once knew. They… gave their life for me." James just stared for a moment as Harry resisted the urge to fidget under the calculating gaze. It wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth either. If James only knew that the life that he spoke of was not yet given up, but standing right in front of Harry.

"They must have loved you very much… to give their life." Harry nearly jumped when James spoke again, scolding himself for being startled by a voice. He nodded, knowing that the pain of the memory was now filling his eyes.

"They did." James opened his mouth a few seconds later to say something, but was interrupted by the shrill, commanding voice of McGonagall.

"Class, please return your projects to me. Those of you, who have finished transfiguring your cats, prepare to work on transfiguring something larger next class. Anyone who has not successfully done the spell will write a foot long essay on the importance of wand movements for transfiguration, which will be due next class along with an expected successful transfiguration in class. You are dismissed, good day." A few people groaned around them, obviously ones that didn't finish. Harry sighed as he brought his completely transfigured stool up to the front of class. He noticed, as he turned around and joined Hermione and Ron, that Ron and the rest of the Marauders had finished also. It was already time for lunch now, so everyone headed towards the great hall.

As soon as everyone sat down, Ron dove into as much food as he could, as usual. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red whirl wind that she called friend and took a sandwich and ate it in a civilized way. She then turned to Lily, who was sitting next to her to have a long discussion about what they learned the day before in Arithmancy, which Lily was in also. Before they could get far into the discussion though, a small note fell into Hermione's lap. Harry looked down to find one on his plate, and noticed that Ron had one too, which he fortunately noticed before he stuffed it into his mouth along with his meal. Harry opened his and it read:

Dear Harry,

Please report to the DADA classroom after lunch. You will be excused from your afternoon classes.

                                                                        Sincerely,

                                                                        Professor Manning

"Excused from afternoon classes? What does Professor Manning want with you?" Harry looked up to see Sirius reading over Ron's shoulder, who he was sitting next to today.

"It's not just him. Harry and Hermione got one too," pointed out Remus. Eyes locked on both Harry and Hermione now as Harry folded up the note and placed it in his pocket. Harry just shrugged, looking as casual as possible.

"Professor Manning probably wants to go over something with us. He _was_ our DADA teacher at our other school after all."

"But for the rest of your classes? I wonder what he wants to discuss." Again, Harry shrugged as he quickly drained his goblet of pumpkin juice and set it down. He rose, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Well, we'd better go. He's probably waiting for us right now." That was probably true, seeing as "Snuffles" wasn't up at the staff table at the moment. They all quickly exited, leaving the Marauders to look confused behind them. Finally, after a moment of silence, Lily spoke up in a thoughtful tone.

"Does anyone find something strange about those three?"

"Besides the fact that Harry looks like James, Hermione is about as obsessed if not more with books as you and Remus are, and that Ron seems to inhale his food?" Sirius' comment earned him a glare from both Lily and Remus.

"I'm serious." Seemingly unfazed by the glares, Sirius just couldn't pass this line up.

"Oh? And all this time I thought I was _Sirius_." This earned a snort from James, who had just brought his drink up to his mouth, and a snicker from Peter. Remus only shook his head, going back to the book in front of him, and another glare from Lily.

"You know what I mean! Those three seemed to go to Professor Manning more than most would, as if he's more than a teacher."

"So what, they have a favorite mentor. Doesn't mean they're up to something."

"Lily has a point," James suddenly piped in, after recovering from his near inhalation of pumpkin juice, "First, they went to him before our DADA class yesterday since they were the first there, second, did you see Harry's Patronus?"

"Yeah, it looked just like you, Prongs." James nodded.

"Exactly. He told me it was a symbol of someone that gave up their life for him though. It doesn't make sense. How can it look so much like me?"

"Is that what you were talking about with him in Transfiguration?"

"Yeah, he seemed really sad about it too. I never got to ask him what happened though."

"Well, we can continue your discussing of the mystery that is our new friends, but not right now," they all turned to see Remus closing his book and putting it into his bag, "It's time for our next class."  The group of friends obeyed, finally noticing the movement around them as the other students filed out of the great hall. There thoughts didn't trail far from their discussion though, as they made their way to their next classes.

The three friends had managed to reach the DADA class before the bustle of students and found him in his office in the back. They knocked before entering to find Professor Manning sitting behind his desk, his face hidden behind a large, untitled book. He snapped it shut as he heard them enter and smiled at them cheerfully.

"Ah, you made it. Good, come sit down you three." They all obeyed and sat down in comfortable red and gold arm chairs. He had apparently done a lot of redecorating, Gryffindor style. The desk he sat behind had a gold lion on its front, which was pacing back and forth at the moment, letting out a silent roar every few seconds. Everywhere you looked even, made it evident what house he favored. For a moment, they all just sat there and looked around at the room before Harry finally spoke up.

"So, er, why are we exactly here Professor?" Manning, who at the time was straightening the books in front of him, froze and looked up.

"I thought this would be the perfect time for you all to begin learning something."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Manning smiled his lopsided grin that just happened to be on his younger self not too long before in the great hall. He stood up and went over to a large pile of books. He picked them up and handed a few to each of them.

"These are a few books I picked up from a muggle bookstore on animals. I suggest you read them, get to know a few of the animals so that you might be prepared."

"Prepared for what," Harry asked in confusion as he looked down at the books in his hands. Professor Manning arched an eyebrow and looked amusedly at them.

"Why, to become an animagus of course."

A/N: Ohh, look what's happening now! Are you glad that I finally got this chapter in? I hope so! The serious, Sirius comment… I just had to put that in. It's really what got me into finishing this chapter actually. I was reading something one day and as my mind usually tends to do, wandered a little. I got on the thought of how Sirius could easily make a joke out of his name. It had crossed my mind before but I finally decided to do something with it. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to those that have reviewed this story and please review! Also, if anyone would care to check out my other recent story, Magic's Essence, please do. Yes, I'm advertising but I don't really care.

Good day, good night, and good riddance to the so called "good mornings" that I had to endure during school days!   


End file.
